Emerald Allure
by KrystalKayne
Summary: He's infatuated with her, but does she feel the same?


_Chris sighed quietly to himself as he sat in a remote corner of the gym not too far from the hotel the WWE were staying in. Yeah, he wasn't exactly travelling with them; or a superstar for that matter but every now and then, he liked to tag along for a week or so just to get away from the rockstar life style he'd been living as of late. Wrapping some tape around his wrists, the Canadian stood up and lifted his gaze towards the bright light shining through the window – it was at that very moment he became captivated with a figure walking along the window line, his jaw dropping slightly as he blinked slowly. Natalya always did that to him. No matter how she looked, he always found her to be the definition of beautiful. _

_Now, the fact he found the blonde so alluring wasn't something he'd tell anyone – especially Natalya. He'd end up on the wrong side of a beat down from her family and well, he'd been there done that many a time and those times were just during his days in the dungeon. Sniggering to himself quietly at the thought; Jericho just shook his head and wandered towards the dumbbell area which wasn't too far from where he'd situated himself – and he'd done that for a reason. The less effort he'd have to put into his workout the better, but now with the distraction of a fellow Canadian, he probably wouldn't even be able to concentrate, let alone put any effort whatsoever into his workout._

* * *

><p><em>Natalya found herself staring blankly at the wall in front of her, stepping from side to side as she shook out her legs and took in deep, controlled breaths. This was probably the most serious part of her training. Clean n' Jerks were always where she needed to have full focus. Closing her eyes briefly as she quickly huffed out breath, the Neidhart bent down and wrapped her hands firmly around the bar holding almost 180 pounds of weight. It wasn't the most she'd lifted this way but she really didn't think she'd be able to lift any more than that considering how exhausted she'd been feeling lately. Adjusting her grip several times, the blonde took a moment to compose herself before she hoisted the weight up to her shoulders, resting it there as she took in a few breaths and pushed the weight upwards; groaning loudly only to feel suddenly uncomfortable. With that, the diva threw the weight forwards, only to end up stumbling backwards and falling flat on her ass, following the loud clang the weight bar made when it hit the floor. Shaking her head to herself, she allowed her body lay back against the flooring and just let a heavy sigh pass her lips.<em>

"I should not be training right now"

_She murmured quietly to herself as she brought her hand to her forehead and caressed it lightly._

* * *

><p><em>The loud bang had caught Chris' attention, becoming quite worried because of it. Putting the dumbbells down in their place, the Fozzy member narrowed his icing blue eyes towards the general area Natalya had been standing before. She wasn't there. Panic was the first thing that hit the superstar. What had happened? Was she okay? Was she hurt? So many questions ran through his mind as he began to run towards the open area she'd been standing; jumping over equipment, pushing things out of his way, practically doing anything he could to make sure he got to the blonde's side faster. Breathing heavily as he swung around another piece of equipment that stood upright only to find her flat on her back.<em>

"Holy shit! Natalya are you okay?"

_Chris exclaimed loudly, falling to his knees beside her, tenderly resting his hand against the side of her face as he allowed his eyes to scan her in search of any obvious injuries – finding nothing, he turned his attention towards her face to find her trying to suppress a smile._

"Jesus Chris, who so serious?"

_The female mused in a mocking tone of voice as she sat herself up and leaned back on her hands. Of course it was sweet he worried but come on, how over the top could you get? Allowing a lopsided grin to form on her lips she just shook her head._

"...but in answer to your question. I'm fine Chris, 100 percent fine"

_She murmured, lightly patting the former superstar on the shoulder before somewhat leaning against it to get up to her feet. Groaning quietly, the Neidhart finally found her feet and stretched upwards. _

_Watching the blonde get to her feet, Chris couldn't help but allow his icy blue eyes to scan over her body. She was so; so much more toned this close up. Not that he hadn't noticed that before, he always noticed, especially when she was wearing a dress. Huffing outwards, he rested his hands against his lower thigh and pushed himself to his feet; brushing down his shorts the Canadian allowed his eyes to fall upon the blonde's body as she wandered over to the fallen weights and started to unload it all. He just couldn't stop staring! Shaking his head to bring the trance to an end, the former superstar just turned his back to her, running his fingers back through his short blonde hair. He had to get a grip._

* * *

><p>"That was weird..."<p>

_Natalya murmured quietly to herself as she pushed the weights off of the bar; stacking them back on the shelf before putting the bar on the stand she'd got it from. She'd hoped to have a remotely normal day today, but with Chris' sudden weird attitude it seemed that wasn't going to happen. Shaking her head from side to side, the diva wandered over to her duffel bag, sitting down beside it as she rummaged through it from her drink bottle. _

"You alright over there...?"

_The blonde questioned, having only just noticed that Chris' back was turned to her. Arching her eyebrow upwards as she took a sip of her water; he was acting really weird, weirder than normal even. Lightly grazing her teeth against her lower lip as she exhaled a deep breath, the Canadian merely rolled her eyes. He was probably daydreaming about something, it really wouldn't surprise her. _

_Suddenly snapping from his thoughts as the blonde questioned him, Chris snapped around, blinking rather blankly before finally registering her words in his mind._

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine"

_He murmured in reply, huffing a quiet laugh as a small smile formed on his lips. Okay, this wasn't awkward at all? Scratching the back of his head lightly, he turned back around and pretended to be pondering what he was going to do next when he was really thinking about Natalya. Biting down against his lower lip harshly, the superstar let out a deep breath before he wandered over to the bench press, oblivious to the fact that she was on her way to the same place. Unaware that her hand was about to grab one of the weights, the rocker reached for the same one; his hand lightly resting on top of hers and upon realizing quickly pulled away. _

"Uhh.. Sorry, I'll go do something else"

_He muttered, trying to maintain some form of composure even though with every second it was quickly diminishing. Turning on his heels, the superstar planned on heading back into the corner he'd been situated in previously where the dumbbell weights were but that was quickly halted as Natalya grabbed a hold of his upper arm and spun him back around._

"What the hell is wrong with you today! You're acting really, _really _strange"

_The Neidhart exclaimed, determined to get an answer before she released her grip. _

_Chris merely stared at her like a deer looking into headlights. He had no idea how he was suppose to answer that, he really didn't. With his mouth slightly ajar, the former superstar searched for words, any words he could string together in a believable sentence but nothing came of his attempts. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, the older Canadian found himself suddenly lost within the gaze of her dark emerald eyes. How the hell was he supposed to think now? Taking in a deep breath, he did the only thing that came to mind; leaning down suddenly he attached his lips to hers in a brief moment of losing control of himself; his eyes falling shut almost instantly._

_Natalya gasped at the sudden lip lock, rather unsure of what was actually going on. Taking a few seconds to register what had happened; the Canadian's eyes widened. What the hell was he doing? Was Chris fucking insane! He couldn't just go and kiss her out of the blue like that! As millions of questions ran through her mind, the blonde could feel her chest start to tighten – but she still hadn't pulled away, why? _

_After the pair remained somewhat frozen in place for a minute or so, Chris finally pulled away; his head lowering instantly._

"Uh, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did that. I- I'm just gonna go now"

_He murmured, chewing on the inside of his lower lip as he turned on his heels and wandered back to the little corner he'd secluded himself to earlier. With that, he grabbed his bag, mazing through the equipment as he directed himself towards the exit. How could he have been so stupid? This was Natalya, Natalya Neidhart; of all people he could've been infatuated with it had to be her – the only one with a family who would do everything in their power to hurt someone if they did something to their little girl. Gulping at the sudden thought of the likes of Bret and Jim charging at him, the Fozzy member just shook his head, trying to push the thoughts from his mind as he pushed through the gym door and headed out into the carpark._

_Natalya still hadn't quite grasped the situation. Blinking rapidly to pull herself back into some form of reality, the Neidhart found herself at quite a loss for words, only barely registering what Chris had said. Taking in a deep breath, her dark emerald eyes began to quickly scan in hopes of locating him, but all she could find was the door swinging after somewhat had walked through it. _

"Damnit, Chris"

_She exclaimed, quickly grabbing her duffel bag and rushing out of the building in what she hoped was the same direction he'd gone. Getting out into the carpark, the divas eyes scanned from left to right, doubling back as she noticed a figure standing by the drivers side of a car. Exhaling roughly, the Canadian set out on a light jog towards him._

"Chris! Wait!"

_Natalya yelled out to the former superstar, mazing carefully through the cars to get to him; he was not going anywhere until she got an explanation! No one could just kiss her like that and just walk away – no one!_

_As his icy blue eyes fell upon the rather feisty blonde, Chris tried to quicken the time it took to open the door, but she'd rattled him slightly which caused him to drop his keys._

"..fuck"

_He mumbled bitterly to himself, bending down to grab them. Upon righting himself, Chris jumped back; Natalya had just appeared in front of him, out of nowhere almost. Huffing outwards, he shoved his key in the lock on his car door and turned it._

"I have to go"

_Chris murmured, pulling the key from its place and opening the door only to have Natalya push it shut._

"What the hell is wrong with you? And I'm not letting you go anywhere until you give me a decent answer"

_Natalya stated firmly, leaning her small frame against the door to give her some leverage on her statement. Crossing her arms tightly across her chest; the Neidhart narrowed her dark emerald eyes up at the fellow Canadian and pursed her lips outwards in a serious manner – this was something she was determined to not let go, why she wasn't sure._

"What does it matter?"

_He muttered quietly in reply as he went to open the door, only to have Natalya quickly force it shut. Rolling his eyes at the action, he crossed his own arms and tilted his head to the side slightly._

"Must you be so childish, Natalie!"

_He exclaimed loudly, regretting raising his voice almost instantly. God, he was an idiot. He couldn't even be straight up with the girl he seemed to be irrevocably in love with – there was something seriously wrong there. Shaking his head at the thought, the lead singer decided rather quickly that before the blonde even had a chance to respond, we was going to get in first and spill what was going on – everything, every little detail._

"I.. I'm sorry, okay? I really don't know what came over me... well, I do. It's you. Everything about you. I just can't get my mind off of you, every time I see you I start to feel nervous and do nothing but make a complete fool of myself. Your smile makes my heart skip a beat because I love you Natalie.. I really, truely love you."

_Natalya's jaw dropped at that, a look of pure shock washing over her delicate features. Stumbling back slightly, her arms dropped a little before she pushed her fingertips back through her hair; unable to make eye contact for the moment. It was such a hard thing to process. She was never one to throw around the words 'I Love You' so the fact someone she'd known for years, and years to just throw it at her like that was hard to comprehend. Exhaling through her nose lightly, the Canadian lifted the gaze of her eyes upwards until they locked on Chris' icy blue orbs. _

_Both seemed to be at a stand-still at this point. They were just staring at one another; and in the middle of a carpark it must've looked really weird. _

_After what felt like hours, a light switch seemed to turn on within the Neidhart's mind. After having been staring into Chris' eyes like she had, her heart had started to flutter and butterflies began to raise from the pit of her stomach – the feelings that were associated with the phrase 'Love at first sight'. Biting down against her lower lip delicately before breathing outwards, the diva stepped forwards, raising her hands until they rested on the sides of Chris' face. Pausing for a moment, Natalya lightly brushed her thumb against his cheek before she leaned upwards, having to stand on her tippy toes and even pull him down slightly before pressing her lips up against his delicately. Never had something felt so right._

_Sighing into his lips softly, the blonde allowed her eyes to fall closed before she tilted her head to the side, drapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. Her mind was running wild at this point, the butterflies getting more intense – and it seemed to be nothing but a good thing._

_Chris was rather shocked at the fact Natalya was kissing him right now, but he didn't fight the action – why would he? Allowing his hands to rest delicately on the curves of her hips, the former superstar pulled Natalya in close before slipping his arms around her and turning her body until it was lightly pressed against the car door. After a few moments, he pulled his lips from hers and softly brushed them across the skin of her jaw and neck._

_The sensation on her skin caused Natalya to gasp quietly as she tilted her head to the side and bit down against her lower lip roughly. This felt more than right, it felt perfect. Allowing a quiet giggle to pass her lips, the Canadian playfully pushed Chris' face away, a small smile washing across her lips as she looked up at him with nothing but adoration in her eyes – along with a slight hunger._

"I—Uh.. We—Are we gonna—Oh, fuck it"

_Chris babbled rather incoherently, somewhat unsure what he was even attempting to say, instead just crashing his lips against hers. They could talk later. _


End file.
